<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Daddy Cried by stuffilikeiwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207319">When Daddy Cried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite'>stuffilikeiwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Or not, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony deals with Peter's death, Until Morgan comes to the aid, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan may not be old and wise and <em>dull</em>, as Daddy sometimes put it when she refused to listen to or follow the house rules; but she could <em>tell</em> he wasn't himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Daddy Cried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan couldn't sleep, her head swimming with thoughts of Daddy. Questions spinning around like snowflakes in a blizzard, keeping her wide awake. </p>
<p>Today hadn't been what she'd hoped for. With Mommy out of town on a business trip, she'd been looking forward to spending the weekend alone with Daddy. Not that she <em>didn't</em> love Mommy, but with Daddy still being busy more often than not, tinkering away in his workshop; she simply preferred spending as much time as possible with just him. Mommy never minded, in fact she seemed to enjoy seeing the two get closer together and <em>encouraged</em> it; seemed to think it was the best possible outcome for both of them. She knew how much Morgan loved Daddy, and how much he reciprocated. </p>
<p>Hence, Mommy had left early Friday morning. Daddy had treated her to pancakes with gallons of syrup for breakfast, and taken her for a ride in his new cab - which reeked of that plastic fake leather stench that only new cars could provide. She'd been giddy to climb in, as she picked out one of Daddy's favourite albums to blow through while she rolled her window down. She'd always enjoyed Daddy's taste in music; although several of her preschool friends told her the music was old and boring. If <em>Daddy</em> enjoyed it, that was good enough for her. </p>
<p>Daddy had let her pick a lunch spot; she'd gone for cheeseburgers at Burger King. Asking her if they should go inside the joint or take the drive through, Morgan had picked the latter. She'd never enjoyed the way people would stare at Daddy as if they owned him; he was <em>her</em> dad, and not theirs. So, Daddy had resorted to making a few silly jokes and teasing her; tickling her side as they ate. She'd admitted she'd missed them spending time one on one, but there was something not quite right despite his cheerful approach. Morgan may not be old and wise and <em>dull</em>, as Daddy sometimes put it when she refused to listen to or follow the house rules; but she could <em>tell</em> he wasn't himself. He was smiling; sure. The corners of his mouth upturned. But it hadn't reached his eyes. The laugh lines that would usually crinkle the corners had been clearly absent. </p>
<p><em>Daddy</em> wasn't happy. And Morgan couldn't help but question whether that was her fault.</p>
<p>Now, Morgan blinked lazily as she stared up at the ceiling of her lonely bedroom. She wondered whether Daddy was missing Mommy, if they had argued before Mommy left. Sometimes they would; it would be resolved fairly quickly, but she didn't like it. Thankfully, it had never been a drawn out process before. She deduced that must not be it. </p>
<p>Furrowing her brow, she attempted to think back. Daddy had been all smiles when Mommy kissed him goodbye, she'd heard the cheery tone of his voice. She wasn't stupid, she may be young, but she <em>did</em> notice things that stuck out as off. Daddy would quip and say she'd inherited his genius; she wasn't sure what that meant, other than that she was <em>supposedly</em> smarter than average kids her age. And as the day had dragged on and evening came with sundown; she'd noted how Daddy was suddenly much more quiet. A bit distant, even as she'd crawled onto his lap to play with his glasses; to distract him. Daddy had been forcing smiles; but they weren't real. And she <em>couldn't help</em> but worry.</p>
<p>Even right before bedtime, as Daddy had helped her brush her teeth and read her her bedtime stories before tucking her in. Even as he gently held her small hand in his warm, protective grip until he was convinced she'd fallen asleep. Even as Daddy gently pecked her forehead and murmured a soft '<em>I love you</em>' before exiting the room, keeping the door only briefly ajar in case she'd have nightmares and call out for him. Even then, he <em>never once smiled</em>. </p>
<p>That realization had Morgan make up her mind. She wasn't the type to sneak out of bed this way; sure she had done it several times when Daddy was staying up late working, but not when she knew <em>he</em> had already gone to sleep himself. But tonight, she wasn't expecting the usual fond reprimands; instead, an uneasy nagging at the back of her head told her Daddy may be needing her company. Needing <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>Slipping out of her cozy blankets; she moved her bare feet swiftly over the cold wooden floors to avoid any creaking. Once she reached the doorway, she pushed the frame gently open to soundlessly slip out and enter the hallway. Morgan narrowed her dark eyes; squinting into the dim lit darkness. Daddy's strong, overwhelming scent of too much cologne was lingering throughout the cabin; her baby blue pajamas the only speck of light as she tiptoed about. She felt <em>safe</em> however, guided by the knowledge of Daddy's presence as she headed quietly towards his bedroom. She'd already heard his footfalls as he'd been passing the doorway earlier, had already registered that he’d be in his and Mommy’s bedroom. </p>
<p>Although Morgan didn't really have the best concept of time; she was <em>fairly sure</em> he'd been getting ready for bed much earlier than was usual for him. Daddy would always point at the clock when it was actually late; and when he did, the shorter arm would always be aimed at 2. Now, the wall clock was firmly pointing to 11. It didn't make sense; Morgan <em>knew</em> Daddy got the most work done late at night; rummaging bout in <em>The Dungeon</em>, as Mommy had nicknamed it. </p>
<p>Hesitating only momentarily; Morgan peered through the crack between the wooden door and the frame. The sharp warm glow of Daddy's night light blinded her, although remaining inviting. Once her eyes adjusted though; she immediately noticed Daddy. He was sitting curled up in the middle of the huge bed, still clad in his knitted navy blue sweater and jeans. Legs pulled up; graying hair standing on end. Morgan had never seen him appear so small and frail; <em>so vulnerable</em>. Daddy had always been tough as nails; strong and proud and straight forward. Impossible to break, impossible to tread on, no-nonsense. Morgan had always felt she had nothing to fear as long as she had Daddy by her side. Now, her heart sank into her stomach at the vision before her. </p>
<p>Daddy was crouched slightly forwards, elbow poised against his kneecap as he covered his face with one hand. Clasped tightly in the other; there was a photo frame. <em>Oh, she knew that frame.</em> Morgan swallowed back the lump forming in her throat, when she noticed how Daddy seemed to be trembling. She took a soft, slow step towards him but immediately stopped dead in her tracks when her ears picked up on the first <em>sniffle</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Daddy was crying.</em>
</p>
<p>Frozen in spot, Morgan could only stare in disbelief as more sniffles followed that first one; ears perked. They grew in force, and soon, Daddy's muffled sobs were turning into a crescendo; bouncing off the walls. Morgan felt <em>embarrassed</em>, and couldn't quite understand why as her cheeks burned with shame - felt as if she wasn’t supposed to witness this. Still, the emotional backlash didn't prevent her from sticking to her initial plan. She was too determined to chicken out. Instead of backing away and sneaking back to her own room; she decided to approach Daddy. She moved carefully; knew he was unaware of her presence. </p>
<p>While she had sometimes seen Daddy with watery, misty eyes before - especially when gazing upon that one particular photo; it was never like <em>this</em>. Morgan had never seen him outright <em>cry</em> - had never known he was even <em>capable</em> of crying. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she braced herself as she came up in front of Daddy, hesitating. She could hint the gleam of tears as they fell from his chin; catching the dim lights. His stricken face remained hidden behind that one hand, shielding him from the outside world; and Morgan carefully reached out to place one small, gentle hand on Daddy's knee. Immediately, he flinched and his head shot up to reveal watery, puffy dark eyes. His cheeks were flushed and wet; his bottom lip quivering as he breathed hard. His expression bore a mixture of shock, sorrow and <em>shame</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Mo...</em>" he rasped in clear surprise, although his voice was hoarse and scratchy.</p>
<p>Both of his hands instinctively came up to his face, as he began to rub at the lingering tear tracks with his sleeves and palms. Morgan heard him clear his grimy throat. It was obvious he was ashamed of his own tears, desperately attempting to rid himself of all evidence. Desperately attempting to hide the fact that he, too, could hurt. Morgan <em>couldn’t understand</em> why he’d want to be dishonest about such a thing.</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>, Daddy," she whispered as she shook her head; climbing onto the soft bed to kneel swiftly beside Daddy, her head level with his.</p>
<p>Daddy stilled as soon as she spoke; hand hovering mid air for a couple of seconds before his arms dropped to his lap. He hung his head in surrender. He wouldn't look up; gaze falling to the floor and dark doe eyes hidden behind thick black lashes. But Morgan had inherited his unwavering stubbornness, and with her motivation intact; she reached up to cup and cradle Daddy's stubbled jaw in her tiny hands. She was met with little resistance as she applied a small amount of pressure, urging Daddy to look up again. His posture however, remained meek and fragile; shoulders slumped. It <em>frightened</em> Morgan, but not as much as his tears worried her. She was concerned for Daddy; and her mind wouldn't put it to rest.</p>
<p>"Daddy... I know you're hurting. Don't hide it, you know Mommy doesn't like that," she said, in a gentle and surprisingly steadfast tone.</p>
<p>The silence loomed over them; Daddy's chest heaving and his chin beginning to wobble. Morgan knew what that meant and said nothing more; simply waiting. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Daddy let out a strangled noise; his nose red and his breath hitching in his throat as he turned towards her and larked his strong arms around her tiny frame. At first, Morgan feared he may lift her off the bed and urge her to leave; as he sometimes might when he was preoccupied and had no time for antics - or when he just needed some time on his own. <em>But not now</em>. Instead, he simply kept his arms locked around her; his warm embrace much less secure than she was used to. Morgan felt Daddy begin to quiver; his frame shuddering with uneven tremors from head to toe. So unlike him, he didn't say a word; seemed to have lost the capacity to form any coherent sentences.</p>
<p>"I know you're sad, Daddy," Morgan said, breaking the silence; applying the same diction to her pattern of speech that Daddy would use whenever he would attempt to reason with her. "You've told me that when <em>I'm</em> sad, I should cry. Mommy says it helps heal the heart. And I know you're sad, cause you looked at Pete's photo again."</p>
<p>Daddy's eyes fell shut then; the deep creases underneath his eyes standing out more than ever. The devastation and <em>hopelessness</em> etched onto his features seemingly overtaking him completely. The whine that left his throat was choked, and it sounded <em>painful</em> even to Morgan's little ears. Still, she held on to her remaining scraps of courage. She would be damned if she couldn't offer Daddy the same consolation he would always have at hand for her when she was the one suffering.</p>
<p>Morgan knew about Peter. She'd started out by asking Daddy once she’d been old enough to develop an interest, but he'd always found some excuse or way to draw her attention away from the subject. Eventually, she had turned to Mommy for an explanation. Mommy had told Morgan that Peter had been her older brother, in a sense. Daddy had cared very much for him, just like he did for them. During <em>the battle</em>, as Mommy and Daddy would call it without really delving that deep into the details; Peter had <em>died</em>. Daddy had been trying to save him and everyone else, <em>but not everyone had made it out okay</em>. Morgan knew that Daddy thought it was his fault; that he blamed himself. Mommy had told her as much, had told her that's why he never really spoke of Peter; why he only ever looked at the photo with sad, glassy eyes.</p>
<p>"Mo, <em>honey</em>, you - you should go to sleep. I'll take you ba - back to bed, huh?" Daddy attempted to murmur; but his tone was nowhere near convincing enough, even as he cleared his throat again through his sniffle hiccups.</p>
<p>"Daddy. No," Morgan simply protested, shaking her head defiantly; her feathery dark hair bouncing around her shoulders. "You're <em>sad</em>. I <em>have to</em> stay with you. I know why you're sad, and Mommy says I can cheer you up when you are."</p>
<p>Daddy seemed to stall at that, blinking a couple of times as if in a daze; his huge eyes somehow even wider now. He stared at her; mouth hanging briefly open at the strict delivery. Morgan resolutely used one small hand to gently close it by placing it under Daddy's chin; carefully pushing upwards until it clamped shut. Then, she moved to slip onto Daddy's lap. She nuzzled into his frame; pressing a tiny kiss of reassurance to his scratchy cheek, before wrapping her slender little arms around his neck and holding him close. Without thinking - on autopilot as she reciprocated how <em>he</em> would comfort <em>her</em> - she drew her fingers through his soft, wavy hair. When Daddy was happy; he'd never mind her putting ribbons or scrunchies in his shaggy strands. Now, she combed through them to soothe him. Her mouth close to Daddy's ear; she spoke again.</p>
<p>"You're sad because Pete isn't here with us, and Mommy says you think it's your fault. It's not your fault, Daddy. <em>It's not</em>."</p>
<p><em>Never</em> could Morgan have fathomed the power those words held; or the emotions they might unlock. </p>
<p>But she understood when Daddy <em>wailed</em>. She understood, when Daddy pulled her close to his chest; squeezing her tightly, but without it being <em>too</em> tight. She understood, when Daddy buried his face against her tender shoulder and wept; every sob wracking both their frames with force. <em>Unrestrained</em>. She understood, when her own eyes watered in compassion. </p>
<p>Morgan felt <em>so bad</em> for Daddy, so heartbroken that he would think he was not enough. That he had failed, that he had done wrong. Hands never seizing to stroke Daddy's hair; she pressed tiny kisses to the top of his head and the side of his temple even as tears dotted the corners of her own eyes. Even as a couple rolled down her own cheeks. Even as she partook in Daddy's torment. Even as the wetness of <em>Daddy’s tears</em> bled through the fabric of her top. Because Daddy <em>needed</em> someone to hold him right now, someone who could put his mind at ease. And if Mommy wouldn't be able to, then she would step up.</p>
<p>When Daddy eventually calmed down; the shivering much less severe, and the sobs reduced to muffled sniveling - Morgan pulled back to let him go. His face was bleary, red and mushy. His heavy lidded eyes red rimmed, and she pouted as she urged him to lay down. He caved in without fight; and she proceeded to tuck him in the best a five year old girl could manage, pulling the duvet haphazardly up over his body. Crawling across the bed; Morgan flipped off the nightlight switch; drenching the room in welcoming darkness. </p>
<p>Daddy's eyes never left her however; following her every movement even as Morgan kissed his forehead tenderly. Even as she brushed some stray strands of gray out of his face. Even as she firmly took his large; icy cold hand in hers to hold until he would drift off to sleep. But it was all worth it; when Daddy's eyes crinkled as a tiny <em>smile</em> grazed his dry lips. Morgan felt her heart skipping a beat; couldn't fight back the toothy grin spreading across her own face. It grew even wider, when the warmth returned to Daddy's eyes and he sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"You <em>have to</em> sleep now, Daddy," Morgan reprimanded; mimicking the tone Daddy would use when scolding her for being naughty or disobedient.</p>
<p>He responded with a broken chuckle; shutting his eyes and nodding weakly, "I guess I do."</p>
<p>Morgan smiled again, lighter now as she waited with patience beyond her age for Daddy to get his rest. It wasn't <em>that</em> difficult to stay awake, not with the scare she'd had; and it didn't take long for Daddy's tension to drain, indicating he was out cold. When the only sound emanating from him was that of soft snores and slow, even breathing; Morgan finally dared relax herself. Reaching for the photo frame; she carefully put it aside on the bed stand, only quickly glancing at the visage of Daddy next to the boy who was Peter. She knew Daddy would be sad again if it broke.</p>
<p>Now, Daddy needed peace, it was something he'd always remind her of as healthy when she herself had had a good cry. Snuggling closer to his sleeping form, Morgan moved the duvet aside slightly to join Daddy underneath it. Again, she took Daddy's callused hand in hers; kissing his forehead one more time before she too let her eyes fall shut in preparation for sleep.</p>
<p>"<em>I love you</em>," she mumbled mostly to herself, into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reworking of a fic I once did for another fandom way back. I always liked the theme, and figured it was time for an update - so if you have read something similar somewhere in the past; I did not rip it off unless it is possible to rip myself off. </p>
<p>Also, I just love seeing strong men fall apart; and I always did want to write Tony breaking down. So here's all of that! Get your paper napkins ready, and enjoy!</p>
<p>(Also I <em>may</em> have made Morgan a little wise beyond her years, but I excuse it by her being Tony's daughter and hence inheriting his genius.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>